The Days After
by Crickett5
Summary: *Kind of sequel to Halloween* Our slightly rebellious protagonist Bella returns with her new friend Sierra! Watch as they tackle family and high school life together. "I would totally marry you if I swung that way" "I have no idea what that means so I think I'll take it as a compliment." "'Atta girl you're catching on already!" I am currently taking OC's for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Crickett here with a sequel to Halloween! Woot! Anyways I'm really sorry about the loooong absence. And for my crappy writing skills but practice makes perfect (okay not really but bear with me here)! **** So I shall try my best with this and hopefully y'all will like it. And without further ado I bring you the next chapter in the Halloween saga! :D**

**Bells POV**

I gave an annoyed sigh when I saw Sweet Amoris's High School present itself over the horizon. It was currently seven-forty-nine and I was not in the best of moods. After falling asleep at approximately four in the morning and then waking up at six just to keep up appearances in my family was not a fun thing. My morning regimen includes jogging at six-ten, a shower at six-forty, wolfing down a Nutella toast breakfast at six-fifty, walking Verity to her elementary school, and then arriving at my own school at about seven-fiftyish when in reality I didn't have to be there until nine-twenty. God I was tired.

After strolling into the courtyard I decided to annoy my favorite Golden-Boy. Making a straight beeline to the student council room I promptly slammed the door open to announce the room of my presence. Instead of the annoyed glance I normally got from Nathaniel, he looked kind of relieved. I was immediately suspicious.

"Ah Isabel* perfect timing! Can you do me a quick favor?" I quirked up my eyebrow at this. He would normally ask for a favor Melody instead of me.

"Sure. What do ya need Goldie?" He winced at the horrible nickname I gave him on my first day here.

He sighed at looked in the direction of an unfamiliar brunette that I just noticed. "Isabel this is Sierra**. She's new here and I need you to show her around. I was going to do it myself but I'm kind of busy right now." He motioned to the stacks of paper that cluttered the desks. I gave a quick nod and gave Sierra a quick once over. The first things I immediately noticed was her long wavy brown hair that went down to her waist and her darkly tanned skin. She turned to face me and I finally got a good look at her face. Her hair almost completely covered the right side of her face, the hair on the left side of her hair was pushed back with a green hair clip leaving her left eye completely visible which was a shocking shade of green, her eyes were covered with cat-styled black eyeliner which brought out her eyes even more, a button nose was present on her face, and her lips were covered in a dark red lipstick. She wore a dark green sweater dress and black leggings with brown knee high boots. She was a decent height but she was kind of lanky. This girl was absolutely adorable, which is something I am not. I was kind of jealous to be honest.

My lips quirked up into a smile and I said the first thing that popped into my head. "You're cute." I saw her eyes (or eye?) widen slightly before she replied.

"Oh! Er…. Thank you I guess?" Geez this girl even had a British accent. She couldn't be more perfect even if she tried.

"As you already know I am Isabel but please call me Bella or Bells. I think Isabel sounds a bit too stuffy." I stuck my hand out for a hand shake and she quickly grabbed my hand and shook it.

"And as you already know I am Sierra. Pleased to make you're acquaintance." She took her hand back and smiled slightly.

"Can I see your schedule real quick?" Sierra nodded and handed me the crumpled piece of paper. Glancing at the paper I turned on my heel and headed out into the hallway with Sierra in tow.

"Hmmm…. Geez you have math first! I'd hate that…"

"Erm… I kind of like math to be honest…." I looked up from the schedule and I pointed down the hall to the staircase "Math and English classes are down that way, and I trust that you'll be able to find them on your own. You don't have any classes upstairs so I don't think I need to show you that…. Oh cool we have lunch together! Your history class is down towards the courtyard and if you'll follow me I'll take you to your locker." I turned towards the courtyard and started walking.

"Who's the lost little dog?" A voice sneered from behind me. I groaned and turned towards the speaker. It was way too early to deal with her bullshit.

"Amber if I flush will you go away?" I groaned. Amber turned bright red and her fists clenched. Her groupies didn't look to happy about my little insult either. Sierra on the other hand put a hand up to her mouth and tried to conceal her giggles. Amber immediately rounded on the poor girl.

"And just who the hell are you?"

Sierra yawned and stretched before she replied. "I'm the girl who's not intimated by you." Amber did a double take at her words. I almost had the same reaction. Apparently this girl could be more perfect.

Amber's smirk quickly turned into scowl and she put her hands on her hips. "Excuse you?!"

Sierra frowned slightly at Amber's tone. "You heard me. I suggest you leave before you embarrass yourself more dearie." Sierra's tone was sarcastic and I could feel myself starting to like this girl even more.

Amber 'hmpd!' and turned on her heel to leave. She looked over her shoulder to look at Sierra and deliver one last biting remark, "You better watch yourself dog." She bit out. She finally started to leave and her groupies followed suit.

Sierra frowned and called out to Amber "If you think I'm a dog then you probably shouldn't look in a mirror!" She turned to look at me and said in an amused tone "I couldn't let her have the last laugh, now could I?"

I looked at her with a flabbergasted expression. "I think I'm in love with you. Platonically not romantically though."

Sierra grinned at me and replied "We should continue our tour, no?" I nodded my head and continued to the courtyard.

When we finally got outside I turned to face my brunette company. "And this" I lifted my hands into the air and twirled "is our _wonderful_ courtyard!"

"Who's the newbie?" I grinned and turned to face our neighborhood rebel.

"This wonderful person is Sierra. She's only been here for half an hour and she's already captured my heart!" I put one hand on my heart and the other on my forehead and pretended to swoon.

Sierra gave a soft grin and held out an hand "As Bella said my name is Sierra. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr…?" She trailed off and quirked an eyebrow.

Castiel lifted his hand to shake hers "Castiel." He paused to grin at her "The pleasure is all mine Princess." Sierra gave me a questioning glance in response to her new nickname. I slung an arm over her shoulders and gave her a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Congrats! You are now officially apart of the group!" At this I put her in a headlock and lightly messed up her hair. I let her go when the bell signaling that we had ten minutes until the start of first period. "Meet me here for lunch, m'kay?" Sierra gave a quick nod and headed back inside for her first period.

I turned to face Cas and grinned. "That girl will fit in just fine here. " I said to him before I headed back inside for first period.

**That wasn't too horrible I hope? I tried guys I tried! \(T-T)/ And it's four o'clock in the morning so I should probably head to bed…. Oh God why….**

***Bella's name was originally Isabella but I kind of like Isabel better. **

**** Sierra was supposed to be in a different story all together but I decided that she would mesh pretty well with this one….. And in a completely different fandom…. I love her to death though… ^_^**

**I also kind of need OC's for Bella's and Sierra's family **

**Bella: 3 brothers and 2 sisters**

**Sierra: 1-2 brthers/sister I'll have to see which OC's I like better. **

**2-3 new friends**

**Basically all I need is appearance, a personality description, name, likes/dislikes, relationships with other MCL characters, and relationship with Sierra/Bella if they are related to them. You can send in a total of three OC's. Either PM or leave your OC in the review section. Thank you so much!**

**~Crickett**


	2. Sierra Prologue

It's too easy to pretend like you care. When Father said we were moving I was okay with that. I will always be okay with it.

When I told Olivia I was moving she didn't look sad. She told me to call and I promised I would. Lies. Filthy lies. We both knew it but we were both okay with it. Maybe I'll be able to make some real friends in America. No one in London really liked me anyways. I was done with London.

I didn't cry at the airport when the plane lifted off of London soil. Father asked if I was excited. I smiled and said yes. It's too easy to build a mask that no one can see through. I was going to create one that everyone one would fall for. I always had to be picture perfect anyways. It was just too easy.

They would never see my tears. They would never see my insecurities. And best of all, they would never see the scars. I was picture perfect after all.

**Whelp…. That's depressing. I kind of decided to write a small prologue for Sierra to kind of shed some light on her character. It's so short but it kind of matches Sierra. I absolutely love this insane chick.**


End file.
